Love is war
by Loveless1818
Summary: What happens when America and Arthur want Japan as their lover but Russia has always had the small nation. RussiaXJapan KikuXIvan WARNING LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is the first COMPLETE yaoi story that has lemon so far so let me know what you think, oh and please read the author note its short and explains what happens near the end so yeah enjoy ^^.

* * *

Kiku quietly slipped out if his house and into the cold night and sighed, it had been forever since he had seen Russia or Ivan as he called him and it was driving Kiku insane for all he could think about was Ivan. Everyday he couldn't stay concentrated on anything else except for scheming on how he would get to see Ivan again but he would find that nothing would allow for him to go to Ivan, he had to get ready for the world conference after all. Hong Kong had visited Kiku on many occasions as to why he didn't know but it was starting to creep him out just a little bit especially when Hong Kong up and said "I want to be with you and make you happy." Kiku obviously declined because he felt for only Ivan and lived for only Ivan and he knew all to well that it seemed impossible to get back together with him. A war had begun again but this time only between America (Alfred), England (Arthur) and Russia (Ivan) many nations decided to stay neutral mainly all of them excluding the three of them and because of this Kiku only caught glimpses of Ivan at the school all the nations were going to. He started seeing England more often then not lately and he was starting to guess that England wanted to make Russia jealous by trying to catch Kiku (Japan) which he epically failed at each and everyday. America was trying to do the same thing England was but he knew all to well that America had always liked him and was always jealous of Russia so this was nothing new to Kiku but he spent most of his time at school hiding and avoiding all contact with the two of them.

The cold wind blew against his skin making him shiver slightly, at this rate he was never going to have Ivan back and it felt like something inside of Kiku died and he wanted to cry but he held the tears back. He stood up and walked inside waiting for the night to give away and the light of day to take its place which sure enough happened after a few hours, Kiku sighed and got ready for school and grabbed the stuff he needed for the classes he had today before leaving the house hoping today would be different. As he came upon the school he found no one else there except for two very familiar figures standing in front of the front gate to the school looking straight at him, sure enough it was England and America. Kiku wondered if he could escape and head to the back of the school before they decided to do anything to him or talk to him, but it was too late because the duo walked right up to him.

"Kiku why have you been avoiding us?" Alfred whined.

"That's none of your business." Kiku said defensively.

"Have you been hanging out with Ivan?" Arthur asked curiously.

"No I haven't I can't even find him anymore because of this stupid war you started." Kiku replied.

"Stupid!" Arthur hissed.

"We're fighting over something very important." Alfred explained.

"Yes we are and we want you to join our side." Arthur said smirking.

"Not even when hell freezes over." Kiku said as he tried to walk past them only to be stopped by them.

"You don't have a choice." Arthur said.

"We're taking you whether you like it or not Kiku." Alfred replied smiling.

Kiku shivered a little at the cold replies.

"Don't bother me I'm neutral I have no part in such a ridiculous war." Kiku said.

"The war is over you." Alfred explained as he grabbed Kiku's arm rather harshly.

"Yes it is." Arthur said smirking and licking his lips.

They dragged Kiku into the front gate, through the courtyard and into the school before slamming the doors shut. They opened one of the class rooms up and threw Kiku into it and he hit the floor with a thud, he looked so defenseless and fragile that the two couldn't help but smirk at the same time.

"Your ours." Alfred said as he pushed Kiku's body to the floor.

Kiku struggled against him but it was no use Alfred was just far stronger then him which was bad at the moment. Alfred made quick haste of removing Kiku's shirt which made the little nation start shaking in fear of what was about to go down. Then by some miracle Germany (Ludwig) walked in and saw this and the shivering terrified Kiku.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Ludwig hissed as he threw Alfred off of Kiku.

"Making him ours." Arthur said as he helped Alfred up.

"Its obvious he doesn't like you so why don't you back off of him." he said glaring at the two nations he would love to rip apart.

"It doesn't matter who he likes as long as we have him." Alfred said stepping towards them.

"Kiku run and don't stop until you find a way out of the school, the only ones here are you, me, Alfred, Arthur and I think Ivan might be here." Ludwig whispered to him.

"Why don't you come with me?" Kiku asked.

"Because I'm going to take on these two, I would say your best bet out of the school right now is Ivan because no one else is coming." He replied.

"What do you mean no one else is coming?" Kiku said wide eyed.

"I can't explain, find Ivan and get out other wise Arthur and Alfred will go as far as to rape you in order to get what they want." He said moving so Kiku had a clear path to the open door.

Kiku looked at him and nodded his thanks as he grabbed his shirt and threw it on fast before taking off like lightning out the door and away from whatever battle was about to take place. The hallways seemed gloomy despite the beams of light that were seeping through the windows giving everything a depressing aura and he couldn't help but feel upset. He was so confused at everything going on around him today, why was he being attacked? why wasn't anyone else coming? These things flew through his mind as he sharply turned a corner at full speed almost tripping and falling, he didn't want to know what was going on back there anyways after all the battle was two on one. However Kiku didn't have a doubt in his mind that Ludwig would undoubtedly be able to keep the two at bay for a little while as he ran through the school in search of Ivan.

Kiku stopped as he reached the school library in order to catch his breath and rest for a little while. He started to ponder how much time had gone by as he leaned against a wall for support as he thought about this. To him it couldn't have been more then maybe ten or twenty minutes but in reality it had been about two or three hours since he had taken off from that classroom. He finally caught his breath and picked out of his hiding place and saw a familiar figure turned around looking frustrated at some unseen person but Kiku didn't need to see the person to know who it was, it was Alfred and Arthur. Quietly Kiku opened the door to the library to go inside and he gently and quietly shut the door behind him before walking into the heart of the library and hiding amongst the books far away from the door. He crouched behind some books when he saw the two obsessed nations at the door looking in to make sure that he wasn't in there before they both walked away from the door and down another hall no doubt.

Kiku sighed with relief as the figures disappeared, but it was short lived as a hand covered his mouth muffling the startled scream Kiku had almost done.

"Ssshhh." A familiar voice said.

Kiku recognized it as Ivan and relaxed a little against the body behind him. Ivan pulled him up and out of the room as quickly as possible without making a sound, they turned down numerous halls before coming to one hall that looked like it had almost no light. Ivan slowed down carefully guiding Kiku through the hall to an empty room and shut the door after him before turning the light on.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you." Ivan said as he leaned against a desk looking at the oh so cute Kiku panting and trying to catch his breath.

The image of Kiku panting made horrible thoughts run through Ivan's mind but he quickly and swiftly shook them away.

"Are you ok Kiku?" Ivan asked.

"I'll be fine after I catch my breath." Kiku replied as he finally caught his breath.

Ivan smiled and shook his head at his once lover that he intended to get back and reclaim as his.

"Ok so what's this about no one else coming?" Kiku asked interrupting Ivan's thoughts.

"Today's a holiday in everyone elses schedule so no ones coming to the school, the only ones that know differently are me, you, Ludwig and the two idiots searching for you." Ivan said scoffing at the last part.

In his eyes if Arthur or Alfred laid a hand on him he was going to slowly torture them before choosing a very painful way to neuter the two, then chop them up into small pieces before feeding them to the sharks a very interesting idea to say the least.

"Oh." Kiku said looking down.

"Out of curiosity did they hurt or touch you?" Ivan asked completely and utterly serious.

"Yeah they did both in fact." Kiku said shivering at the recalled memory.

Ivan looked like he was ready to bust open the door and run through the halls with a loaded machine gun gunning down anyone in his way, then finding a Gatling gun to take out Alfred and Arthur.

"Ivan?" Kiku asked walking cautiously up to him for obvious reasons.

"I'm fine however Arthur and Alfred are going to get it when I catch them and its not going to be pretty but it will be fun at least for me anyway." Ivan said.

Kiku only nodded before hugging Ivan, he looked at Kiku for a long moment before hugging him back smiling.

"They won't touch as long as your with me." Ivan whispered to him.

"I still love you Ivan." Kiku said softly like an angel.

"And I still love you too, that's why I will protect you with my life." Ivan replied quietly.

Kiku looked up at him and smiled, this is what he wanted so bad, nothing more then to be with Ivan again always and forever. Ivan leaned down and gently kissed his lips and Kiku more then happily returned it. Ivan deepened the kiss moving Kiku's hands from around his waist and moving them so Kiku's hands were around his neck instead and pulled the smaller nation closer to him. Eventually they parted for some well needed oxygen and were panting heavily.

"I want to make you entirely mine love." Ivan said switching his and Kiku's position so Kiku was backed against the desk.

"Then make me your, I only want to be your no one elses." Kiku said almost pleadingly.

Ivan smirked and made Kiku sit on the desk, wrapping Kiku's legs tightly around his waist the taller nation kissed the smaller one deeply again licking Kiku's bottom lip asking for entrance which Kiku happily granted. Ivan and Kiku had a small little tongue battle before Kiku finally gave up and let Ivan dominate the kiss which he didn't mind at all. Ivan smirked into the kiss and moved his way down to Kiku's neck sucking and biting at the soft pale skin beneath him making Kiku moan fairly loudly. Ivan thanked god that the room they were in was sound proof (to his convenience) and isolated from the rest of the school but he made sure to fix it up so it looked nice inside for obvious reasons.

"Ivan." Kiku moaned so cutely it made Ivan hard just hearing him.

Ivan stopped for a minute which made Kiku whimper in protest at the loss of touch. Ivan smirked at this and made quick work of removing Kiku's shirt and discarding it carelessly somewhere in the room and Kiku seemed to have made quick work of his jacket and shirt to which Ivan had to admit he was pretty damn impressed. He laid Kiku down against the desk and started kissing down Kiku's neck to his chest teasing the small nation by sucking and nipping each hard nub and then kissing down his stomach and back up again.

"Ivaaaah" Kiku moaned arching his body trying to get more friction between his body and Ivan's.

Ivan smirked and pressed Kiku's hips down denying him what he desired, after all teasing was extremely fun and amusing to him anyway. Kiku struggled against his grip but gave up soon after realizing there was no chance in hell he was going to get out of it.

"Ivan stop teasing I want more please." Kiku said between pants.

Ivan decided to grant that wish seeing as HIS Kiku looked so god damn sexy panting and turned on beneath him, he got rid of Kiku's pants in one swift move and in that swift move found his gone too. He really had to give Kiku props for his efficiency in removing things fairly quickly.

"Suck." Ivan said holding three fingers to Kiku which Kiku obeyed.

Kiku made sure to lick each one slowly, teasingly thoroughly soaking the digits and looking at Ivan through half lidded sexy, glazed over brown eyes, Ivan was painfully hard now and he wanted to just fucking take Kiku right then and there but he waited enjoying this new side of Kiku that only he got to see. It turned him on beyond belief how dominate Kiku could act but purposely submitted to only Ivan, Kiku only looked weak and small he also acted like it from time to time but he undoubtedly wasn't however he had admitted to Ivan before that Arthur somewhat frightened him with how he acted towards him and Alfred scared the hell out of Kiku for the same reason. Ivan always knew that Alfred wanted Kiku to himself he tried multiple times to take his precious little Kiku from him and almost killed him at one point in time.

That time Ivan would never forget it was during world war II when Alfred found out that Ivan had loved Kiku more than anything else and had tried to take Kiku by telling Kiku he loved him but Kiku said otherwise. Alfred wouldn't have cared if Kiku hadn't said that he absolutely adored Ivan and would join Ivan if he were asked to join him even if it meant he was only in his presence. Alfred had gotten jealous and told Kiku he could fall for anyone except for him which is how Alfred started calling Ivan a commie bastard in the first place as he recalled. Then on August 6th Alfred had dropped the atom bomb onto Hiroshima and another atom bomb on August 9th onto Nagasaki, Alfred had come over and told Ivan to watch something with him knowing all to well it would upset him. Alfred had definitely succeeded in that because shortly after that the cold war had begun, at the same time Ivan had developed a habit of checking on Kiku to make sure he was fine.

There were a few times after that that Kiku would pass out and Ivan would come in at the right time and stay by his side until he awoke and occasionally Ivan would shake him to make sure he wasn't dead and stayed conscious. Ivan hated that memory so much but it was one that constantly made its self known which in a way he was happy about because he was going to sure as hell make sure it never happened again. He looked into the eyes of a very knowing Kiku.

"You stopped, is something wrong?" Kiku asked but it was written in his eyes that he knew all to well what had ran across Ivan's mind.

"Yeah I am don't worry about it right now ok *lyubovʹ." Ivan said saying the last word in his language.

He continued laying Kiku back again and spreading his legs.

"This will hurt a little." Ivan said as he inserted the first digit in.

Kiku squirmed a little underneath Ivan, not used to the feeling, Ivan waited for Kiku to relax and tell him he could continue which he was having a hard time doing.

"Kiku relax it'll get better I promise you." Ivan whispered to him.

Kiku forced his body to relax despite the fact he didn't want to but quickly became used to the feeling after that and nodded for Ivan to continue, Ivan inserted another digit this time scissoring the small nation who winced in pain and Ivan noticed tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Kiku to keep the little nations mind off of the pain. Soon he inserted another digit and searched for the one spot he knew would have Kiku screaming his name and seeing stars. He stopped kissing Kiku for a second so they could both catch their breath.

"IVAN!" Kiku screamed arching his back again.

Ivan smirked at this, found it, and he hit it again just to see the reaction again which gave him even more delight the second time around. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Kiku's entrance.

"Are you ready Kiku because this is going to hurt." Ivan said looking at his little angel.

"Yeah." Kiku said breathlessly.

Ivan smirked and pushed himself in all the way and stayed there for a while until Kiku nodded for him to continue. He started a slow steady rhythm.

"Ahhh...I...Iv...Ivaaahhhn." Kiku moaned and Ivan thought he was going to explode.

He continued and hit that bundle of nerves again.

"IVAN!" Kiku screamed. "FASTER GOD FASTER!"

"Its nice to know that you think of me as a god." Ivan teased hitting that spot again.

"AHHH!" Kiku screamed as Ivan hit the spot every time god Kiku loved this.

Ivan smirked and with one free hand he started to pump Kiku in time with his thrusts and with his other hand entwined his and Kiku's fingers as they both reached their climates at the same time.

"IVAN!" Kiku screamed one final time.

"Kiku." Ivan said as he collapsed tiredly onto his little Kiku.

They both stayed like that for a while panting and riding out their high, Ivan gently as possible pulled out of Kiku and laid next to him on the desk.

"I love you." Ivan said as a very tired Kiku snuggled close to him.

"*Watashi mo anata o aishite." Kiku said in his language as he yawned and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Mean while on the other side of the door Alfred and Arthur were standing there mouths fallen open practically to the ground and faces bright red after what they had just witnessed. They had fixed the lights in this particular hallway and happened upon Ivan and Kiku when they heard screaming and now they were epically regretting their decision to investigate the sound of the screaming.

"What the fuck?" The said at the same time knowing now that they epically lost Kiku to Ivan, it wasn't even close.

"* Sie zwei sind solche Idioten! Du dachtest, dass tatsächlich werde gegen Ivan gewinnen, nicht wahr? Wie erbärmlich!" Ludwig said laughing as he walked by to the vending machine to grab a soda.

* * *

*lyubovʹ: Means "love" in Russian.

*Watashi mo anata o aishite: Means "I love you too" in Japanese

*Sie zwei sind solche Idioten! Du dachtest, dass tatsächlich werde gegen Ivan gewinnen, nicht wahr? Wie erbärmlich!: this is something funny I added because of my friend Sarah, I call her Germany (Ludwig) but it means this "you two are such idiots! You thought that were actually going to win against Ivan didn't you? how pathetic!"

* * *

Me: I hope you guys liked this it took me three days to write this and believe it or not its actually the first yaoi with a sex scene I've written!

Anyway here are some interesting facts:

My friend Sarah: Germany (Ludwig)

My friend Kayla: Russia (Ivan)

Me: Japan (Kiku)

This is an inside joke in a way because me and Sarah are always joking around about how Kayla (Russia) would torture us and about the RP that me and Kayla do where I RP as Japan obviously and she RP's as Russia and there's sort of this love triangle thing going on where America likes Japan but Japan likes Russia, Russia likes Japan and England likes America. so yeah just so you guys know the epic story behind this.


	2. Author Note! READ!

Ok, I am deeply sorry for the mistakes in the story that some of you have mentioned. Like I said to them after I upload a document here it gets all jacked up and I have no idea why. So yes I already know of the run on sentence mistakes but I don't have the time to fix it. The reason is because I have school and a whole bunch of other stuff I need to get done by the end of the month side from writing this. Also I've had someone mention something about Arthur and Alfred being able to hear Kiku screaming in the hallway. I shall explain this as simple as I can and that is because Kiku has one epic scream XD. Lol!

Me and my friends have some epic and funny ideas and this just happened to come up that's why I posted it. It was also written because I was using it as revenge against my friend Sarah (Germany) for she can not read the mature stuff without freaking out and saying she's blind. However she still reads it anyway, as to why I have no idea. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I'm glad that you guys like the story.

Arigato,

Loveless-Chan


End file.
